This Demon's Gone
by Fearless Wingling
Summary: A Hiei song fic. Hiei is singing When I'm Gone by Emimen and is based on Yukina. Let's pretend they know they're siblings, all right?


_Yeah...  
It's my life...  
My own words I guess..._

Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?  
Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?  
When they know they're your heart  
And you know you were their armor  
And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her.

But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?  
And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you?  
What happens when you become the main source of her pain?

"Bother look what I made", Brother's gotta go to the astral-plane  
"Hiei where's Botan? I can't find Botan, where is she?"

"I don't know, go away Yukina, sis, your brother's busy  
Brother's training for tonight, the Spirit World won't save itself  
I'll give you one flower or two then you gotta walk by yourself"

Then turn right around on that saying and tell her you love her  
And grasp the gem from our mother, who's a spitting image of her  
That's the Forbidden Child, yeah baby, this demon's crazy  
Bandits raised me, but tonight this demon's mind's a bit hazy ...

_And when I'm gone, just sing on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm your guardian shadow  
And I never felt a thing, So sister don't feel my pain  
Just smile back_

_And when I'm gone, just sing on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm your guardian shadow  
And I never felt a thing, So sister don't feel my pain  
Just smile back..._

I keep having this dream, I'm walking with Yukina when she stops still  
She keeps screaming, she don't want me to kill  
"You're making people cry, why? Why are people crying?"  
Sister, Brother ain't leaving no more, "Bother, you're lying  
You always say that, you always say this is the last time  
But you ain't leaving no more, Brother you're mine"

She's putting guards in front of the door, trying to block it  
"Bother, please, Bother don't leave, Brother - no stop it!"  
Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny tear-gem-encased locket  
It's got a picture, "This'll keep you safe Bother, take it with you"

I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror  
These fuckin' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em  
They're saying "You've got one more chance to fight - and it's tonight  
Now go out there and show that you're tough before it's too late"  
And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door  
It's turns to a field, they're gone, and my blood hype is on  
And I'm killing...

_And when I'm gone, just sing on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm your guardian shadow  
And I never felt a thing, So sister don't feel my pain  
Just smile back_

_And when I'm gone, just sing on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm your guardian shadow  
And I never felt a thing, So sister don't feel my pain  
Just smile back..._

Sixty thousand demons, all lunging after me  
The target closes, they're spilling their guts at my feet  
I take a blow but curse you all for gloating about  
They're roaring so loud, I take one last look at the crowd  
I glance away, I don't believe what I'm seeing

"Bother it's me, help me, my heart is bleeding,"

But baby we're in the astral plane, how did you get to the astral plane?

"I followed you Brother, you told me that you weren't gonna leave  
You lied to me Brother, and now you make all of us grieve  
And I made you this gem, only one ever made for you  
That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this token  
I get the point - fine, me and the others are goin'"

But Sister wait, "It's too late Bother, you made the choice  
Now go out there and prove that your missions mean more than us  
That's what you want, you want power Hiei, they keep.. cursing your name  
It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just make another kill  
Yeah, I bet you will. You brag about it, yeah, the blood, go make it spill"

I no longer hear the killing spree, all this time I couldn't see  
How could it be, that my sword was slashing down on me  
I turn around, find my sword on the ground, poise it  
Put it to my heart and scream "Die Demon!" and plunge it  
The sky darkens, my life flashes, the empire that I was supposed to rule over fails and burns to ashes

That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'  
It's Spring and Yukina's outside singing, I walk right up to her and hug her  
Sing along with her, she just smiles and winks at Botan with a glimmer  
Almost as if to say..

_And when I'm gone, just sing on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm your guardian shadow  
And I never felt a thing, So sister don't feel my pain  
Just smile back_

_And when I'm gone, just sing on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm your guardian shadow  
And I never felt a thing, So sister don't feel my pain  
Just smile back..._

_(Trees sway and sounds of footsteps)_


End file.
